The New Girl
by peepsaregettingaway
Summary: Iishiro (U-1146) has been a troubled child, he has been working to get on top of the class to maybe one day become a detective, without any distractions, even love. Most of his peers didn't believe he would make it, while his close friends are worried that he might over work himself. Until a girl named Reimi (AE-3803) transferred to his school. Domestic/Highschool AU.


_**New Girl**_

At the Songerhan school, backyard, it was afternoon.

A pale face looks down onto the rain puddles, and from there he could see his own reflection, not clearly of course since it was always disrupted by the dropping water from the grey sky. He sat at the porch of the school's building, waiting for it to stop, all of his friends already got home.

The teen shivered, as he rubbed his hands then hugged himself, trying to give himself warmth from the freezing breeze of air, _it looks like the storm isn't going to die soon.._ He thought to himself, looking up at the dark sky, he sighed, he finally has time for himself, it sure is freezing, but.. This is better than the many hours of nightmares.

He just wanted to stay like this a little longer, the school was a nightmare to deal but he has to get through it, maybe he could be a cop, or a detective, though now it may seem like a mindless ambition, people's ambitions change when they grew up, they discover more ways to life and find out many things they didn't know about. But not for him, he stayed because he found things to love about it, the way that they want to find out the truth, or maybe just save civilians altogether. No love life or anything would stop him!

His pale face and white hair made him stand out from the rest of the class, no, the rest of the school. It certainly has made him popular, but not for a good reason. Ironic isn't it? Maybe they were scared, maybe if..

No.. There's no point to that. Man. If only if he could go to college sooner. Well he recently just become in second grade, _just a few more years.._

At this point the rain isn't stopping huh, maybe he has to buy an umbrella, no.. he didn't have money for that, or just run to the bus to home admittedly he could put his hat on, but with his body still wet, risking him being sick.

No that's not right either.

His only logical option was to just wait then, he sighed, hours go by finally he went home.

The next day

It's almost 6:45 AM school is starting about 15 minutes, Iishiro ran as fast as he could, not that he is ever late, he does have to stay on top of the class. The rain wouldn't stop until evening came, leaving his time to rest on his bed to studying and doing the rest of his homework and projects for the class, he hasn't 100% finished everything in the class, making him sleep at 1 in the morning, stupid weather.

He sighed.

Now at the schools gate, with many students coming to the school, very lively indeed.

Being the observant person like he is, he noticed a short but yet dashing red hair, well okay, it doesn't take an observant person to notice that, but still, _it must be a transfer student_ he theorized. She is wearing a school uniform, and seemed like a medium heavy bag like all the other students, so that must be the case. Seconds later he shrugged off, none of his business to know her right?

It was the first day of school of Reimi, she gulped her own saliva, while making her way to the humongous building without knowing it was intimidating her, she curved her lips "it's okay, a new life, a new name, a new school" mumbling quietly, she puts a smile at her own face, determined it's going to be a great day. Besides she hasn't gotten lost on her way to school.. I think.

First go visit the counselor to talk about some certain details of the school that she couldn't really understand. then go to class where she belongs is the mission for this hour.

She entered the school, everything still new to her, lockers, students none she recognize, clueless, she realised.. "Where's the guidance counselor's room.." she froze for a second, she looked left and right the school seemed so lively, some students seemed to stare at her, probably due to her being new, or maybe it was the red hair? Red haired people aren't very common, so maybe that was the case.

One student seemed stood out to her, a white haired man with pure white skin, is he albino? The boy only to realize he's gazing too long at her, so she didn't have time to get a good look of him, and she was worried she's going to stand out the most at the school..

She feels guilty to think like that, but it comforted her that maybe the school is pretty kind towards people like her and that.. Albino dude? Or she is not alone in this environment.

' _Eh- right, counselors office, where could it be..'_ She wonders through the crowded hallways, whispers of students and gossips around that she couldn't quite hear or understand, she's too busy focusing on where that office is, she stopped for a moment and opened a door hoping it was the office, and it was a class filled with some students, it's just a random class-

Before anyone had noticed her presence she quickly closed hoping no one would remember that, but that seemed to be a bad idea as she bumped her bag into a man behind her "AUgH" he yelled in pain. She turned eyes widen "AH S-SORRY!" she yelled back she couldn't help but to overreact and worry "No no it's okay, you're fine" he adjusted to his pain.

"Are you okay? I'm really sorry?" she turned around to see who has been a victim of her.

"It's just the stomach"

Noticing the white hair and the white skin putting the pieces together, it's- "it's you" she said it out loud, this time she took a closer look at him, his face is not completely white, a bit of pink on him could be seen, his dark eyes, and that must be an eye bag right? He looked like as if he's a ghost.

"Huh?"

"Ah nothing I was just thought of something random"

He looked confused as if saying _'why would you thought if something random at this time?_ ' she began to sweat, this is not a good first impression to him. "Ah- sorry sorry, I shouldn't have said that"

"It's okay.. Ah, you're new, right?" he asked to her, Reimi only replied with an "mm" "are you going to the same class as mine?" he asked to her, she feared that a person would ask this question in the first place. Not knowing how to answer, she was anxious that he'd be weirded out that a person like her exist a.k.a having the worst sense of direction. Not knowing if her face is shaded pink from embarrassment

"Oh- well I uh, no? Well I don't know to be exact" trying to answer vaguely.

"then.. why were you here in the first place?" he asked again, she doesn't know if she should feel that it's like an interrogation.

"I uhm, I was going to the counselor's room and now I'm uh.. lost" she answered. She drifted off at the end.

"Ah, okay, makes sense" what is he? A school security or something? " the counselors office is at the third floor, it's at the west wing of the school, got it?" he continued, as much as she wanted to say "no" because she'd be afraid that she won't get it, Reimi only nodded, she didn't want to trouble the man, plus, she's almost an adult! Ofcourse she needs to mature, she can do this alone.

"ah no worries uhm-"

"Iishiro"

"Oh yes Iishiro, thanks for the directions" she thanked to him with a smile

"Ah, no problem.."

"Reimi" she finished his sentence too.

"Right, I'll head off to class now"

She waved bye to him, that seemed awkward. But on the bright side of things, she made a friend on the first hour. He seemed like a very interesting fellow. Kind of intimidating though..

He couldn't believe he'd actually talk to the new girl, she seemed very kind, from what he observed she seemed like a friendly idiot. He is however surprised when she met him, she hasn't commented on his hair or being freaked out by his ghostly pale skin.

He sighed, as he sat to his seat on the right side of the class which is _almost_ at the back it is near the windows. Lots of the seat was taken by other students anyways. "Oh hey it's the ghost boy" one of the students named Hiroshi whispered, don't they realised that he could hear it? Or maybe it's because they wanted him to hear it, Iishiro only rolled his eyes, ignoring them. Telling himself not to worry, they were just trying to get a reaction out of him, he wishes he could hide his face better with his favourite hat, but right now he had to take it off since it is against the schools dress code.

Luckily they don't tease him much often.. not after that incident. Though he only now hear whispers.

He shook his head trying to forget _that_ in his head. looking at the clock, 6:57 _just in time_ though it was weird that the teacher hasn't arrived, at this time the teacher should be sitting right at the desk waiting for the bell to rang, _maybe she's late_ who knows teachers aren't always perfect at this.

7:00 AM the bell rang the teacher hasn't arrived. The students aren't really paying attention, began to worry, he didn't like when he's not studying because-

"Heh, the teacher hasn't arrived yet huh?" one of the students commented. "Ah whatever lah, lets just hope she never arrives" Hiroshi replied to him. The class is loud as ever without any authority. Some just looked at their phones some are just having a conversation.

7:10 AM 10 minutes has passed, just as he thought that there's something going on, the door knob turned opening the screeching door, to reveal the teacher coming inside the class, and not only her, she also brought an another person behind her with striking red hair and.. Wait a minute.

"Sorry class for being late class" Mrs. Makro apologized to the class, "we have a new transfer student" ah his hypothesis seems to be correct, and she seemed to get to the counselor office.

"Reimi please say hello"

"Ah- yes- hello everyone, I'm Reimi" she greeted everyone with a warm smile, Iishiro noticed the whole class seemed like its beaming as if they have never seen a red head in real life. I mean how could he blame them, I mean he's not interested or anything but she seemed very nice and.. Cute.

"I'm 15 turning 16 this year, sorry that I'm kinda late, ahahah"she giggled at the end "my hobbies are u-uh" _she doesn't know what she likes? Maybe I'm just overcomplicating things.._ "well I really like to listen to music" finishing her stuttering.

"Alright students now we'll try to introduce ourselves, first we stand up and tell our names first then age then hobbies" the teacher goes on and on to talk. He knows the drill, it has been drilled into this mind.

She looked at the class her eyes darting until she locked her eyes on Iishiro himself, Iishiro doesn't know what to do, Reimi only gave a smile towards him. Wait.. Was he dreaming?

"starting Iishiro" she called out.

"Ah, my names Iishiro, age 16, hobby studying" the other students snickered at his past sentence, he didn't want to admit, but hey at least he's not lying.

Time goes on, after finishing the whole introduction. Reimi is now allowed to sit down, there was two empty seats one with the back of Iishiro, or one seat at the middle, Reimi took a while to make a decision and only in the matter of seconds she made her way to Iishiro's desk, choosing the desk behind Iishiro.

Iishiro felt this is new, he has friends in the school grounds of course, but none of them are even in his class only hangs out during lunch time or when they're leaving school, and took him awhile to befriend. Nobody could be this possibly nice to him, especially a girl like her, right?

Iishiro being suspicious, it must be because she wants cheat test- no she's a new girl, she can't possibly know that, even if she has a friend she wouldn't be alone when coming into the school right? Right? No what is he talking about she's just choosing the desk behind him, he has been reading too much into this. She probably recognize him from helping her to the counselor. Yeah..

"Hey thanks for earlier" Ending his thought session, she whispered softly to him. "You're welcome" he whispered back, trying to be careful not to let the teachers notice.

A/N: first time doing this in I hope I don't mess anything up! ^^


End file.
